


Jurassic Steel

by daggerpen



Category: DCU (Comics), Earth 2 (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a refugee child is separated from her family, Captain Henry Heywood Jr. has just the right skills for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for my friend Vonn, published now. Inspired by [this panel](http://schizoauthoress.tumblr.com/image/108397885621) of Earth 2: World's End and the fact that Vonn's fancast for Henry Heywood Jr., Conrad Ricamora, listed his special skill as a velociraptor impression.

The child was crying. 

So were many of the refugees, truth be told. The rush of people pressed in from all sides, confused, exhausted, tear-streaked faces scattered throughout the crowd, a slow, inexhaustible flood they could only barely control. Henry had largely ignored it before, focusing purely on his mission. Why should it affect him? He had a job to do. 

But the child was crying, and it was distracting. He could not say why. And before he knew it, he was moving towards her, scanning the crowd for parents he already knew would be nowhere in sight. 

This was foolish. He had a job to do. He could not ignore that for the sake of one child. Yet seemingly against his will, he set a hand on her shoulder, bending down slightly to draw himself closer to eye level. She jumped, startled, as she looked up at him with wide brown eyes. 

"Are you well?" he asked. 

She sniffled in response, wiping an eye with the back of her hand, letting out a small hiccup, but did not answer him. "Are - are you a superhero?" she asked instead. 

"I suppose I am," he responded. 

"I'm scared," she said, the wail in her voice barely controlled. "M-my mom was here with me, but I got l-lost and I ca-can't find her and-" Tears welled up in her eyes again. Quickly, Henry pressed on her shoulder, guiding her towards the others. 

"Then she might already be inside," he reassures her. "The people inside will help you find her. Follow them." 

"Can- can you come with me?" The hope in her eyes stirred - something in his chest. Henry could not say why. 

"I need to manage things here," he said slowly. Inspiration striking him, he gestured to the stuffed bear she had crushed to her chest. "I'm certain your... companion... will keep you safe." 

"Commander Fluffington?" She shakes her head. "But he's just as scared as I am!" Henry did not argue the point. "I just..." she trailed off. 

"Just what?" Henry asked. 

"I wish I could have taken Roary too. He's not scared of anything. But momma said we couldn't - couldn't bring them both, and he had to stay behind to guard the house, and..." She sniffled. 

"'Roary?'" 

"He's not scared of anything," she repeated. Dabbing at her eyes, she whispered, almost conspiratorially, "He's a T-Rex. Dinosaurs aren't scared of anything." 

"You like dinosaurs?" Henry asked. 

"Uh-huh," she said. 

"Well..."

* * *

"Captain Steel, what _are_ you doing?" 

Henry whipped around, staring at the woman behind him. Slowly, he closed his mouth, allowing his arms to fall by his sides briefly as he straightened. 

"Commander Sato," he spoke. The harried woman folded her arms, watching him, expression torn between exasperation and amusement, obviously demanding explanation. He cleared his throat. 

"Commander," Henry said as he snapped to a salute, then returned to the crowd, ignoring the burning question on her face. 

Behind her, the girl was laughing. 

Mission accomplished.


End file.
